Khephera "Kep" Nefertiti
Khephera "Kep" Nefertiti is played by Nef Amata Simul. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Khephera Nefertiti “Kep” (Khephera meaning morning sun, also Kep is short for another type of Egyptian golden jewelry) Gender Genderfluid DMAB (Usually his gender is a beautiful woman) he/him/his pronouns since he can't correct for when he wants she/her/hers or other pronouns but wants to someday be able to correct for she/her/hers Sexuality: Highly sexual but money will have a bigger say in who “he's attracted to”. He has a soft spot for Europeans and pale skin. He loves proving people wrong about their sexuality (ie a customer comes into the brothel wanting a woman and he comes up instead. The customer at first asks for a woman but completely forgets about it as Kep seduces the customer easily. His motto is that there is no such thing in sexuality, only pleasure.) Affiliation/Occupation Vacuo sex mascot, Sex worker (mascot/top ranking prostitute of Vacutian sex industry) - Now no longer applicable. Semblance He does not have an activated semblance as of yet. Weapon: No weapon, he had never planned to enter combat in his entire life. He may have some toys though... Skills Sexual appeal Weaknesses Desperately a civilian, he’s out of his comfort zone in a combat academy, but was brought by a huntsman who obviously didn’t know what was best for him, taking away his previously life and every luxury it had with it. Appearance The pic is Kep when he is sad after Cerulean wipes his memory, but was confident prior. Body Type (w/ weight if known) Thin and curved, for a guy. Similar to a cheetah’s slim curved body. Outfit He keeps up with fashion very well and his attire typically revolves around crop tops and golden accents. Other Important details He like jewelry, but more to play with than to wear. Personality Overview Slightly full of himself, easily huffy, seductive, soft, a little airheaded sometimes because he is limited in knowledge of how life works, naturally submissive but this adds a nice aesthetic for some situations in his work. Otherwise he makes himself appear brimming with confidence, talent, and grace. When he loses his memories as a result of Cerulean who will effectively destroy this positive sex industry in an attempt to “save” Kep and everyone else “trapped” in the market (actually this will destroy many lives and cause immense amount of crime), he will be shyer but mostly out of confusion. He often pouts. This would be true… if Cerulean hadn’t come into his life and erased it all… Quirks Can chirp like a cheeta! As seen in this video, he can get really cute. Voice No voice. He is unable to speak other than making high pitched chirp noises which are not sexy so he doesn't do it unless he's extremely mad and can't control himself. His inability to speak is psychological based on trauma but he communicates well in other ways, using his body of course~ Theme None as of now due to alterations in personality and history. Backstory Trauma in his past rid him of his voice. He found a home in the Vacutian sex industry and has been the mascot ever sense, quite proud of which. This would be true… if Cerulean hadn’t come into his life and erased it all… Additional Notes Education Normal schooling, and attempting to get involved into combat schooling under the vigilance of the professor and huntsman Cerulean. Future Outlook Character Development: A lot of the character development has already occurred. There was a major shift in Kep’s history and personality through Cerulean. Now nothing that was true with Kep will ever be the same again and his whole world has been turned upside down. Goals: No goals but will continue to follow Cerulean. Gallery Kep cry.jpg Kep color.png Category:Characters